mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Putting Your Hoof Down/@comment-2170890-20120508224034
Okay bronies and pegasisters, I'm going to be honest with you; I was dissapointed in this episode, so I apologise to anyone who liked it, but I just couldn't enjoy it, even though it focused on my favorite pony. If you give me chance I will explain why, but I have no idea how long it will be, and there's a chance it may be a rant at times, but I will be polite. Okay, the premise of this episode was somewhat good idea; I understand the desire to write an episode where Fluttershy has to be assertive, but the way it was introduced to the episode was just stupid, and it pains me to say it, but it was. They could have come up with so many ways they could have introduced it, such as bring a character in who is a complete jerk, and have him/her be a bully to her, or maybe to several characters, so something else - the way they introduced it did not work, at all. The whole reason she questions her assertiveness was because she couldn't get Angel to eat his food? Seriously?! As difficult as he may be, she would know how to handle him. Furthermore, they'ed already done the assertive Fluttershy thing much more succsessful in Dragonshy ''(which was about protecting her friends, and facing her fears) and in a way (but not exactly) did it better in ''Hurricane Fluttershy ''which wasn't really about being assertive, but it payed attention to Fluttershy's character better - here she was just too downtrodden, and then went over the top, even with Iron Will it just seemed rushed to me. At least it didn't litterally come out of nowhere, unlike another show I could mention... Angel... Oh, my God, what the hell happened to him?! Yes, he is somewhat firm and inpatient, but the previous scenes are usually either played for laughs (his frustration in ''Dragonshy with the coffing) or actually in an attempt to help Fluttershy be somewhat assertive (A Bird in a Hoof, Ticket Master) Angel was never meant to be that hateful, and yet this episode made him out to be words I don't want to say on a family wikia. I'm in the minority, I know I am, but I like Merriwether's episodes - I really do; T''he Mysterious Mare Do Well'' had its flaws, but I actually understood the episode (I'm in the process of explaining why I liked the episode that all of you hated) but the characters weren't written as badly as people say (explained in the article), Hearth's Warming Eve was mostly planned before she even arrived, so any opinion on the episode can't fall on her too much, and Dragon Quest was a great tribute to bronies themselves, and contained a refference to one of my favorite games (not Dragon Quest - Final Fantasy), but here I actually saw what you guys see each times. Here she failed the episode, failed Fluttershy, failed Angel, and failed me. Maybe she just can't write Fluttershy? I do think she is better than people say she is. Sorry for the long rant, I just had to get this out there.